Hannibal Lecter (TV)
Hannibal Lecter is a psychiatrist, who works with Special Agent Will Graham to track down serial killers. Unknown to his colleagues, Hannibal is a cannibalistic serial killer, known as the Chesapeake Ripper, who works behind Graham's back to further his own crimes. However, he sometimes uses them for other purposes, such as committing one murder as a 'copycat' of the crimes of Garret Jacob Hobbs to present Graham with a clearer picture of the true killer's motives. History Orphaned at a young age, he was raised by his uncle Robertus until the age of 16, and later by his aunt Lady Murasaki. Hannibal took a keen interest in Graham, who he sensed to be similar minded. Despite his homocidal nature, he appears to have a certain empathy for others on some occasions. During his first case with Graham, he assisted Graham in saving Abigail, Garret Hobbs daughter. However, the extent to which to which Lecter will epathize and form true emotional bonds is unknown. Being a sociopath, it is possible and even likely that his show of sympathetic understanding for Will Graham and Abigail Hobbs is only for show. He despises banality, and has an acute loves of fine arts, food, literature, and music. He is depicted as a man of taste and details, and a nearly-obsessive perfectionist. He takes an instant dislike to "rude" people, such as Fredricka Lounds. Hannibal is very particular about what he eats, most of his meals are self-prepared. He claimed once that he does not believe in cruelty to animals and only purchases meat from ethical butchers, although this may have just been an abstruse joke about his true appetite. He has a very good sense of smell, evident in how he often identifies Will by his aftershave before he even enters the room. He claims that when he was younger, he was aware of his teacher's stomach cancer, even before he was. He has a fairly close relationship with Alana Bloom, who is one of his former students. She is often at his home or office, occasionally assisting or watching him cook. However, Alana is sometimes frustrated by his unorthodox methods, compared to her own, more subtle strategy. After Will's imprisonment and attempt to kill Dr. Lecter, the two took their relationship to a romantic status. To date, Alana is the only character that Hannibal has had a sexual relationship with, although Hannibal's true feelings about Alana are unclear, as he used their night together as an alibi. Hannibal also frequently holds small dinner parties for his colleagues. His guests have included Will, Alana, Dr. Chilton, Jack Crawford and Jack's wife, Bella. While they seem to enjoy the elegant meal, they are unknowingly consuming Dr. Lecter's victims. Will Graham and Dr. Chilton eventually figure this out, with great disturbance. Lecter also has an unconventional psychiatrist, who happens to be his colleague, Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier. Interviews He's not your typical psycho. He's a dandy. He likes refined language, art, dressing beautifully. So, he's a bit of a narcisist too. But, the problem is, narcissistic people usually have very little psychological awareness. And, he's a therapist. And, a very good one too. So, I think that makes him very fascinating and hard to grasp, and understand, which is a great thing because you always wanna know more about him. ''(Caroline Dhavernas) ''Hannibal Lecter’s world: He is a sadist, albeit an incredibly elegant one with a highly refined aesthetic. He creates for himself in an interior limbo, a “re-naturalized nature." ''(Patti Podesta, ''Hannibal’s production designer) The Chesapeake Ripper The Chesapeake Ripper kills in sounders (referring to a small group of pigs) of three. That is how he sees his victims, not as people, not as prey, but as pigs. Though crime scene photos show that his exact method varies, his victims are killed and mutilated by cutting, sometimes dismembered, and what remains of them is left on display and posed in various theatrical ways; one of the most frequently mentioned ways was when the Ripper left a victim near a church pew and used his severed tongue as a page marker in a bible he was reading. He also removed and took with him certain organs from the victims, which he, unbeknownst to the FBI, consumed. He killed his first victims in nine days: Minneapolis, Essex, and Baltimore. He didn't kill again for eighteen months, and there was another sounder of three, and, in as many days, all of them in Baltimore. Eleven months after the sixth victim, there was a seventh. Two days later, the eighth, Jeremy Olmstead, was killed in his workshop. Every tool on a pegboard was used against him, and, as with previous murders, organs were removed. Removal of organs and abdominal mutilations means someone with anatomical or surgical skills. F.B.I. trainee Miriam Lass was investigating private medical records of all the known victims when she disappeared. She is believed to be the Ripper's ninth victim. But no trace of her was found until two years later, when her severed arm was discovered only because the Ripper had wanted it to be found. True to his established pattern, the Chesapeake Ripper has remained consistently theatrical. The Ripper has also killed independent medical examiner Andrew Caldwell, a Customer Service representative with Stanwood Tailored Coats named Michelle Vocalson, Hidden Room Rare Books General Manager Darrell Ledgerwood, and an IT consultant named Christopher Word, all names chosen at random from his collection of business cards (which he previously collected from people whom he found rude). At the time the FBI was unsure which of the murders to attribute to the Ripper or the organ seller. At the conclusion of the case, Lecter has turned the organs he took from the victims and used them to prepare a feast for his friends. Quotes about the Ripper *"Look. If this is the Ripper, there'll be at least two more bodies and then nothing, for months, maybe a year. I'll have a window of opportunities to catch him and that window will close. Last time that window closed, I lost The Ripper and I lost Miriam Lass. I don't intend to do that again."(Jack to WiIl) *"The Chesapeake Ripper wants to perform. Every brutal choice has elegance, grace. His mutilations hide the true nature of his crimes."(WiIl to Jack) *"The Chesapeake Ripper would not have left the organs behind him."(Will) *"Chesapeake Ripper will kill him. He took credit for his work, the Ripper would consider that rude."(Will) *"And flashed out he was. He waved Jack Crawford's dead trainee's arm around his head right here like a flag in this very room."(Gideon to Freddie) : Abigail: "How many people have you killed?" Lecter: "Many more than your father." The Copycat Killer While Lecter primarily kills as the Chesapeake Ripper, he has frequently murdered as a copycat killer, using his behind-the-scenes knowledge to copy other murderers and sometimes frame others for the crimes. *Murdered Cassie Boyle as a 'copycat' of the crimes of Garret Jacob Hobbs to present Graham with a clearer picture of the true killer's motives. *Murdered Marissa Schurr, framing Nicholas Boyle to see how Abigail would react. *Murdered Franklyn Froideveaux, framing Tobias Budge, who he then murdered after a lengthy struggle. *Murdered his colleague and old friend, Donald Sutcliffe, although he made it look like it was Georgia Madchen who killed him, originally intending to frame Graham for the murder (which he still intended to do). *Murdered Georgia Madchen, to cover up his murder of Dr. Sutcliffe, but also to continue the framing of Graham. *Murdered Dr. Carson Nahn in a copycat murder of Abel Gideon's murder of Dr. Paul Carruthers and also cut off his arm to tell the FBI where to catch Gideon. *Murdered James Gray in a copycat murder of his crimes. *Murdered Judge Davies, framing Matthew Brown in order to induce a mistrial in Will's case. Hannibal eventually framed Will Graham for the murders of Cassie Boyle, Marissa Schurr, Donald Sutcliffe, Georgia Madchen, and Abigail Hobbs. He did this by breaking into Graham's house, dismantling some of his home-made fishing lures, then re-constructing them integrated with remains from the victims. He later takes credit for all the murders when he kills a guard to get Abel Gideon and uses fishing lures identical to the ones used to frame Will with DNA of previous and new victims confirming the Copycat Killer and Chesapeake Ripper are one in the same. Hannibal's Patients *Three unnamed patients (died under his care) *Two unnamed patients (died after being treated) *Unnamed patient (killed by Bedelia after being treated) *Franklyn Froideveaux (killed by Hannibal while under his care) *Will Graham *Margot Verger *Randall Tier (killed by Will after being treated) *Mason Verger Quotes *"The Devil is in the details." (to Will) *"Will needs someone who can bring balance to an often unbalanced mind." (to Jack) *"I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decency are present, yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams." (to Will) *"Perception is a tool that's pointed on both ends." *"The mathematics of human behavior...All those ugly variables." (to Will) *"Uncle Jack sees you as a fragile little teacup." ('' ''to Will )'' *"The mongoose that went under the stairs when the snakes slither by." ''( on how he sees Will )'' *"Peeking behind the curtain." ''( to Will about investigating a possible lead )'' *"The mirrors in your mind can reflect the best of yourself, not the worst of someone else." ''(to Wil l) '' *"You've been terribly rude, Ms. Lounds. What's to be done about that?" *"You are naughty, Ms. Lounds." (a ''fter reading the article about Will: It takes one to know one )'' *"Did you really feel so bad because killing him felt so good?" ''( about Will killing Hobbs )'' *"Killing must feel good to God too. He does it all the time. Did God feel good about that? He felt powerful." ''(to Will) *"How does that make you feel?" (to Will) *"Do you ever feel abandoned, Will?" *"When it comes to how far he's willing to push you to get what he wants, he's certainly no saint. Do you agree?" (to Will about Jack) *"I think we'll discover you and I have a great deal in common with Abigail." (to Will) *"Who prays over us when we sleep?" (to Will) *"Never apologize for coming to me." (to Will) *"I really must introduce you with a finer aftershave. That smells like something with a ship on the bottle." (to Will, about his smell, that's hard to avoid) *"Your dreams were the one place you could be physically safe." (to Will) *"Next time, bring your wife. I'd love to have you both for dinner." (to Jack) *"No more climbing walls, Abigail." (to Abigail) *''"He's quite charming, isn't he?" ''(Jack to Bella) *"Don't give me ideas. Your tongue is very feisty." (discussing possible meal choices to Dr. Chilton) *"He has some of the characteristics of what they call a sociopath, no remorse or guilt, at all. He won't have any of the other marks. He won't be a drifter. He'll have no history of trouble with the law. He'll be hard to catch." ( Miriam to Jack) *"Cannot force a feast. The feast must present itself." (to Mrs. Komeda) *"The feast is life. You put the life in your belly and you live." (to Mrs. Komeda) *"Who's hungry?" ( to group of art patrons) *"It would be unethical to approach a patient."'' (to Franklyn)'' *"It's nice when someone sees us, Hannibal. Or, has the ability to see us. It requires trust; trust is difficult for you." (Bedelia) *"He looks normal. Nobody can tell what he is." (Will) *"I didn't poison you, Tobias. I wouldn't do that to the food." (to Tobias) *"I can't help feeling responsible for what happened to Franklyn." (to Bedelia) *"If the meat eater thinks it's superior than belief determines value." *"I have no interest in understanding sheep, only eating them." ( to Dr. Chilton) *"If force is used the subject will only surrender temporarily. Once the patient is exposed, the method of manipulation becomes much less effective." ( to Dr. Chilton) *"The subject musn't be aware of any influence." (to Dr. Chilton) *"Nothing more isolating than a mental illness."'' (to Will)'' Relationships *Hannibal and Will *Hannibal and Jack *Hannibal and Alana *Hannibal and Abigail *Hannibal and Bedelia '' '' Trivia *Dr. Lecter's office is located at 687 Bayshore Avenue - Suite 200, Baltimore, MD, 21161. His office phone number is 443-555-0159. *Hannibal has shown to be a skilled and brutal fighter, as he was able to take down Tobias Budge with only some difficulty, and he was shown to be able to fight Jack on near even terms, though he had to resort to dirty moves to win the fight. Dishes Eating.jpg HHH.jpg DONNERPARTYFOOD.jpg ffoodd.jpg FOOD1.jpg FOOD2.jpg FOOD3.gif FOODBIGTIME.jpg foOdD.jpg Hannibal-food-hannibal-tv-series-34351417-245-138.gif hooot.gif sth.jpg tomattoroses.jpg HannibalS01E01-1270.jpg HannibalS01E01-1272.jpg HannibalS01E01-1726.jpg HannibalS01E01-1879.jpg HannibalS01E01-1897.jpg HannibalS01E04-0934.jpg HannibalS01E04-1682.jpg HannibalS01E04-1688.jpg HannibalS01E04-1689.jpg HannibalS01E04-1863.jpg HannibalS01E07-1628.jpg HannibalS01E07-1416.jpg HannibalS01E07-1395.jpg HannibalS01E07-1327.jpg HannibalS01E06-2040.jpg HannibalS01E06-1910.jpg HannibalS01E07-1649.jpg HannibalS01E07-1706.jpg HannibalS01E07-2311.jpg HannibalS01E07-2320.jpg HannibalS01E07-2330.jpg HannibalS01E07-2440.jpg HannibalS01E07-2446.jpg HannibalS01E07-2448.jpg HannibalS01E08-1499.jpg HannibalS01E08-1521.jpg HannibalS01E08-1549.jpg HannibalS01E09-2162.jpg HannibalS01E09-2222.jpg HannibalS01E10-1903.jpg tumblr_inline_mnzt4gU2mk1qz4rgp.png effewsa.jpg HannibalS01E12-0185.jpg HannibalS01E12-0211.jpg HannibalS01E13-2265.jpg HannibalS01E13-2275.jpg Hobbs living room.jpg Hobbs house.jpg Wiki-background *Dishes prepared by Hannibal Lecter Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Doctors Category:Cannibals Category:Main Antagonists Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Serial killers Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Mass murderers Category:Attempted murderers Category:Lecter Family (TV) Category:Villains